Simulation of time-domain ESEEM data is complicated by the large relevant parameter space and by various instrumental and other effects which can appear in the data. We are developing a software package which a) allows users to learn about the effect of spin-hamiltonian and other parameters on ESEEM data by way of an interactive graphical-user interface and b) allows users to optimize the simulation of time-domain ESEEM data through the use of a genetic algorithm.